The hidden past behind the mask
by Foreign Storyteller
Summary: Everything he has known in his previous life was gone, now he need to live in new world where heroes don't exist. In a world where the one that need to be save is only himself. Welcome to a story where lies a very dark version of Link.


A new world

In a storm, the cold, cold storm of the year.

Everything was dyed in darkness while the rumbling thunder tore through the sky.

Myriad of the fallen drops, from the menacing sky, could be heard.

Shadows, sneaking and waiting in the corners of buildings, could be seen.

On an abandonned skycrapper, there He watched, far away from the city of light.

One figure stood alone as he watched the sorrow of the heaven, who mourned for her lost children.

He was but a shadow of his glorious past, gazing at a mechanical drone from afar, which soared in the sky like an eagle hunting for the lost prey whom fate he pitied.

The constant flapping of the steel wings made him sad, it always served as a reminder of the destinies of the rejected, like him and like the ghouls who were slaughtered that night.

He dedicated a tune for the tortured souls, offering them peace with the song of storm.

It has been 20 years now that he has existed in this twisted world where evil is deemed as heroism and brave deeds are praised in the lost of the fallen.

In a realm where "heroes" were needed for their strenght yet wishes for their death were equally as strong as their foes'.

In a realm where "villains" who wished for a peaceful life were killed mercilessly by the so called "heroes".

He has seen many things in life, from eras of peaces to ages of war, from the abundant lands of life to cursed grounds of the death but everything he saw in his life are resumed before him...

In the city of Tokyo.

Steps, which disturbed puddles of water, were slowly approaching him.

The presence was radiating of killing intent, standing out completely from the serene atmosphere like a red stain on his blank mind.

The more the wicked presence approached, the more intense the shadow played his song , accompagnied by tappings of a strange tool in the hand of the wicked.

Until the time when the latter stopped creeping into his space, he still continued to play his little tune.

The song was spreading everywhere, sometimes thunders played along, even winds were humming his melody while the rain followed amusingly the rhytmt.

But came the end.

As the last note finished, thunderous applauds from the sky followed, dominating over any existant sounds like members of an audience then...

The silence.

No one talked for a long period time, prolonging meaninglessly the silence, which was as long as the eternal sleep of the death.

The shadow didn't understand why the other one stayed silent. The latter was strangely bearable when he didn't talk.

He figured that the wicked one would come here to trash talk a little because...

He "invited" him here tonight.

"Well, well, many thanks for the little show you put up there"

Then the other one talked, to his annoyance.

Too bad, for once he thought things may have changed a little.

"You have balls to show yourself as predictable as always, you making fun of us, don't cha ?"

Wow, someone awards this man for being smart enough. It's not like the shadow only showed up in stormy nights or something.

The wicked one showed himself under the pale light of a lamp , he was a like a giant brute who tried to be civilised by wearing a white costard with an extra tied and black pristine shoes. However he was truly disturbing by having a hockey mask on him along with a menacing-looking tool that he tapped playfully on his hand for quite a while now.

The latter cracked his finger by itself while he continued with a dangerous edge in his voice.

" Heh heh, it doesn't matter anyway, now that you're here, let's show me what's inside of that deliciouuus looking body of yours..."

A mad gleam was shining ominously in his eyes, his excitement made his tool crinking crazingly like it was begging for blood.

"maybe no ! Let me hear you scream first, i wonder what wonderful voice can be heard, if you can put a nice little show with your flute then your scream would be..."

Now he had officially lost it, even with his mask, an ordinary man could see two blood-injecting globes behind that mask of a bourreau.

" OH I CAN'T WAIT !, I CAN'T WAIT!"

The shadow could somehow understood his blood lust, in this city eating is a symbol of might and power, for ghouls.

And his morbid past made him change that much, his name as Yakumo Oomori was thrown away by himself. His avatar in a hockey mask might be more recognisable in the present day as...

Jason

The figure turned around for the first time since their encounter on the tower. He revealed himself in a cloak which hide entirely his body and his face was covered in a heart-shaped mask which was designed in an exotic features across itself along with decorating spikes on the exterior of the mask.

Everyone in the city knew for a fact that anyone, ghouls or humans alike, who has seen that mask, would never forget it for the rest of their life which, strangely, was spared many times.

Sometimes people was kidnapped by him only appear a week later on, but their personalities changed dramatically, and they also forgot some memories of their life. One year ago, his name was known for the first time in a strange murder case where he was spotted near the body before he fled. The victim, in a last attempt to help the investigators, wrote in her blood her killer's name. That name has became the murder case's name and for the first time, the name which designed the mysterious shadow.

Majora

The masked man's pseudonym was Majora, his mask had another striking features which made it very hard to forget, their eyes. Imagine yourself, under those glowing golden orbs which literally stare at your mind in a disturbing way, while the man behind it radiated a completely benevolent aura. It made the man a legend in Tokyo, the word "unforgettable" was carved in the heart of whoever laid their eyes upon him.

It was the feeling that Jason being subjected to, under the gaze of the Majora.

A drop of sweat dropped down his face which made him even more excited than ever in his life. He considered him as a perfect guinea pig for his long-awaited torture he came up with long ago but didn't have the time to try it yet.

What else than a well-prepared food, that he was certain it to be a one time in a life meal, could be more exciting ?

"Hoh HOH !, I've finally can eat you ! You and that woman, I wonder who is more tasty to eat ?"

He paused for a moment, looking around lost in thoughts before turning again sharply to the shadow in a renewed hunger.

"Oh Who the fuck cares about that ! I'll eat you both ! You first ! Of course"

The figure behind the mask sighed, somehow it's really tiring to see mad men or crazy idiots on a daily basis. They were so stupid to come here tonight since they've already bitten the bait.

In a strange way of walking, he approched the rear of the building, staring down the emptiness that invited him to jump.

" The hell are you doing ?" the other growled.

He didn't bother to answer, jumping from a 200 meters skyscrapper is like something he always did in his job (except he didn't have one).

However he turned to face the wicked one again but this time, he spreaded his arm wide, mimicking an angel's fall. Jason was really starting to believe that he was gonna do it then a flash of light blinded him, it was coming from behind the shadow.

There were the mechanicals flapping of steel wings of a helicopter.

Aboard the helicopter stood three investigators but among them was a white hair man.

When Jason saw the familiar figure, he immediately froze on the spot.

Why was he there ?!

However everything stopped when he saw another thing that made him even more confused.

The shadow jumped off the building.

Then he finally realised that he's been tricked to come here.

Majora, while falling, forced a small smirk on his face under the thunderous curses of the wicked one which would even shake the heaven.

Now...

When he was about to finish his thought, he wasn't surprised that the other one from the helicopter jumped along with him, intending to not let go of what he came for tonight.

This is gonna be a wild ride to hell.

Later on, in a coffee shop in the 20th district, a blue haired maid was cleaning with her broom the litter on the floor while an old man was preparing coffee on the counter, keeping her company.

The former was complaining about her litterature's test's scores then...

She saw something, so shocking, that made her gape at the TV.

The old man, who wonder what was wrong with her, frowned slightly until the moment he laid his eyes, on the three words that bring news which would shake Tokyo that night.

Majora was dead.

 _So yeah what do you think ? Write a little review here below to let me know._

 _I have internet connection once a month so yeah... connect the dots and you know what I'm trying to say._


End file.
